


Drive-In

by Impalababycakes



Series: Destiel Mini Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel makes Dean uncomfortable, College AU, Courtship, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Frisky Business, M/M, Pulled from my wattpad just like all the others, They’re honestly a huge fucking mess, drive in, fluff n stuff, movie date, save dean, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalababycakes/pseuds/Impalababycakes
Summary: Dean takes Castiel to his first drive-in.A double feature of The Evil Dead is screening. Castiel is still adjusting to human normalities, such as dating, romance, and all it comprises, but he has Dean to experiment with and he's more than a willing participant, he's the supportive not-yet-boyfriend.





	Drive-In

Castiel bursts out of the main entrance to the dormitory, skipping steps on the staircase to get to the sidewalk a little faster.

He hears the roaring of the impala and the flash of headlights leave a sparkle in his eyes, but it was only when he sees that dusty haired, green eyed love of his life roll up that his step becomes a little lighter.

He jumps higher to skip the last two, feet landing gracefully at the bottom as he fixes the sleeves to his shirt.

"Hey, good lookin!" are Dean's first set of words, followed by a whistle, and he honks his horn in unison for extra effect.

"'Hey yourself." Castiel adds a subtle, shy, wave.

Dean salutes him, pulling up to the curb in his freshly waxed 67 chevy, stepping on the break just long enough for Castiel to hop in.

Castiel slides his fingers into the door handle, catching his reflection in the shiny black chrome, hand reaching up to brush the stubborn curl back into his head of hair. Dean was dating an awkward angel, not clark kent.

Although, superhero or not, Castiel couldn't deny that Dean's warm smile is like kryptonite.

"Gonna just stand there?" Dean raises an eyebrow, tapping his thumb on the steering wheel.

Castiel shakes his head, opening up the side door and ducking down to get in the passenger seat.

Castiel shuts the door that barely causes a rattle and Dean takes hold of his arm, "Do it again, harder, use those muscles." he suggests.

"Are you sure?" Castiel hesitates, pulling down on the handle.

"Yeah, full force."

Castiel opens the door, and breathes in, then slams it shut with a force so strong that it causes the impala to rumble and the window to explode and shatter.

Dean's jaw drops and he's speechless, and a little terrified. After some processing time, he's mentally preparing a funeral speech for his beloved car over a fricken shattered window.

Dean's boiling, he can hear the tea kettle hissing in his brain, he might blow a stack.

Castiel winces at the glass shards cutting into his jeans and hand. He picks them off one by one but the ones dug into his palms hurt to remove so it's more of a struggle. 

Then he turns to Dean, apologetic eyes like a puppy who realized its mistake, only he couldn't hide under the couch, there was no couch, just a furious face glaring daggers at him over his shoulder.

"D-Dean... I'm s—"

"I—It's okay, Cas." Dean's allows his face and muscles to relax, patting that same spot, twisting Castiel's shoulder-blade so he'd turn to face him.

"Let me see." Dean insists, lightly pinching Castiel's wrist to turn his hands around to where his bloody palms are displayed. "Does it hurt?"

Castiel nods, the angel who has sustained more damage than Dean's human body ever could, is hurting from a few glass shards.

Dean plucks a shard from inside Castiel's skin, fascinated by how the cells piece together the opening until the wound vanished.

Dean slowly wiggles the glass out of Castiel's palm, the second and third were more difficult, like the inside of Castiel's skin mistook the shard for a part of the body.

The next two he had to pull out and that received a wince, along with an "Ah..." from the angel.

Dean uses his other hand and thumb to snap Castiel's chin up, checking his face to make sure he's okay, patting his cheek.

"One more, okay, Buddy?"

Castiel waits, another "Ah..." follows when the last piece is picked out and all his wounds closed up, leaving his hands red and dripping from nowhere.

Dean opens the glove department to retrieve a couple napkins, trying to wipe the blood off Castiel's hands.

It leaves them smeared with blood, stained and still smelling but Dean sits back in his seat, switching his foot's position to the gas pedal and they take off down the street.

...

Castiel's hair uncontrollably flows in the wind, he tries patting it down but with a broken window on his side, it's not an easy task.

Dean notices the struggle so that makes his step a little softer on the peddle, it's not like him to go 40 on a highway, but it's to help Castiel relax.

Dean is able to see things he normally would have missed at night going 75 on highway 66, an owl's eyes glowing in a tree, some roadkill clothes, and a bunny hopping along the fence that separates the little dare devil from the street.

He looks back at the road, keeping an eye out for the sign that tells him it's their stop, while the angel beside him rests in the passenger side. 

This is Castiel's first time going to a drive in, that in itself is kinda nice for Dean to have on his conscience. 

"I'm gonna pop your drive-in cherry, Novak." Dean says confidently and as a double-entendre. Both hands remain gripping the steering wheel. 

Castiel smiles at that, not really sure what it means, but he knows Dean always meets him halfway to clear things up, he'd ask later.

...

It takes a good half hour to get to the lot, and as Dean pulls up to buy tickets

Castiel fixes his posture in his seat, bones settling into the groves of leather.

"Got the tickets." Dean waves the tiny paper, handing Castiel his stub. "_Don’t_ lose it."

Castiel holds the piece up close to his nose, squinting at the small print that reads—Mooney Drive-In, the name of the movie, price, and date, but he's not sure what the big A and 1 are.

"What is so _important_ about a _piece_ of _paper_?" Castiel questions, not really so much with an open mind, but a closed one, head tilting off to the side.

Dean slides his ticket stub into his shirt pocket and pats it twice, assuring himself it will remain close to his chest. "Memento." he adds, putting little pressure on the gas to cruise around the parking lot, looking for a good spot.

"Moment?"

"_Memento_." Dean repeats, tapping his thumb on the steering wheel as his nervous tic.

Castiel huffs in a frustrated state, seeing if he could get a rise out of Dean by holding it outside the window, switching hold with different fingers, it looks like the slightest slip of the index would have it end up blowing off into the wind.

This did catch Dean's attention, partly because Castiel's elbow could get cut from the glass, but then he notices the ticket and glares at the angel.

"If you really wanna do that..." Dean grumbles.

"What does it mean, this momento...?" Castiel looks over his shoulder.

"Well It's just something you have a reminder of where you've been or who you've been with... An event or..."

Castiel nods, finally grasping the concept when Dean explains the definition.

"And uh, the tickets, _movie_ tickets are a kind of thing a lot of... Couples keep as a reminder of their night out... Uh- stupid shit, if you ask me." Dean finishes it off with a lie to save himself.

Castiel pulls his arm back into the car and stares once again at the ticket stub, now he's seeing it differently, not just a piece of paper, this is something special humans keep to remind them of their time shared together.

"So what do I do with it?"

"You _keep_ those. Find a safe place for it where it wont get lost— Y'know if you actually like that cheesy shit." Nice save, Dean, two for two.

Castiel holds it between two thumbs, close to his chest and that gains an eye roll from Dean, how quickly the judgmental bastard forgot he had his own ticket stub close to his heart.

...

Finally they find an empty spot in the middle row and Dean parks the impala, the rumbling subsiding, he soon slides out of his side to go walk to the popcorn stand without another word to Castiel.

Castiel found a safe place in the back of his shoe, he's sure it'll be fine there, it's where the Winchester's hold their knives and they never seem to fall out.

Castiel adjusts his back in the seat, patiently waiting for Dean to return with a tub of popped corn. 

...

Some time passed, Dean returned with the snacks, a tub of popcorn, m&ms and twizzlers to add to his own personal stash, he's not sharing.

The speakers are blaring, halfway through the previews and Castiel has nothing better to do in the meantime than look around, so that's what he does.

Committing every colored vehicle on their row to memory, he counted off 2 blue, 4 black, and 8 white, with a small red Honda in the middle all by its lonesome in a sea of colors.

In the cars beside them that Castiel mentally titled 'Car Neighbors', there's two couples, one elderly and one a youthful pair, full of energy, it shows from how quick they were to initiate. 

Castiel admired the youthful over the elderly, so his attention stays on them, seeing how he hands her the popcorn and she gradually takes a hand-full, it's a simple exchange.

Castiel can handle that, surely.

A little pause, and then...

"Pass the popcorn." Castiel says, hand waving between the gap of the car seat that separates the two from brushing shoulders.

Dean dug his hand into the cardboard popcorn bucket, swirling the butter around to coat all the pieces and lifts it out, popping a fist-full of popcorn into his mouth.

Castiel's eyebrows furrow and his lips curled into a small frown at the sight of Dean's puffed out cheeks and split face grin that's taunting him.

Dean holds the bucket in Castiel's reach but soon as he reaches out, Dean pulls it back, and repeats that same motion with each attempt from the angel.

"Uh—" Dean laughs, Castiel tries again, Dean swings his wrist so it's out of reach. "Down low—" Dean lowers the bucket, Castiel reaches, Dean raises it again. "Too slow!"

Castiel starts to groan after many failed attempts, at least twenty, it took Castiel too long to realize that Dean would not let up and he's just fucking with him.

Castiel drops his head, grumbling curses in enochian under his breath.

"Alright, alright." Dean rolls his eyes, last time holding the bowl up in Castiel's reach.

Castiel doesn't look at him.

"Hey, you know I don't like to share and since when do you like popcorn, you don't eat." Dean nudges Castiel's shoulder with the bucket. "Come on, here, before I change my mind."

Castiel looks out his not-window and taps the air which should have been where there was glass, then he clears his throat to get Dean's attention.

Dean leans in, chest brushing against the horn of the car, but not applying enough pressure to have it sound, that would be bad.

He sees Castiel pointing at the couple beside them, feeding each other little dib bites.

He doesn't say anything after that, swinging open the side door and getting out of the impala to go back to the food stand.

...

A few minutes, Dean's back, shaking the box in his hand and the sound of mini ice cream bites rattling inside the container has Castiel perk up in his seat.

"This good?"

Castiel nods happily and opens his mouth, pretending to chew something, the sound of teeth grinding made Dean's hair stand up and he cringed.

Dean pops the lid off and takes a chocolate piece between his fingertips, watching Castiel's teeth so they don't get his fingers, slowly feeding him the dessert.

Castiel closes his mouth, waiting for the chocolate to melt on his tongue, sinking into his seat and humming appreciatively, like an unclear 'thank you.' to Dean.

"How's it taste?"

"Creamy." Castiel enjoys breaking the chocolate with his tongue and swishing the ice cream between his cheeks. 

Dean snorts at that, taking another bite and feeding it to the angel, he may not be able to enjoy foods like he can, but Dean admired how Castiel made the most of it, he took his time eating it.

"What do you think it tastes like?"

"Coconut Oil, Palm Oil, Sugar, Cocoa, Reduced Minerals Whey, Milk, Chocolate, Natural Flavor, Soy Lecithin, Dairy Product Solids, Skim Milk, Sugar, Cream, Corn Syrup, Crisp Rice, Rice Flour, Sugar, Salt, Calcium Carbonate."

Castiel inhales deeply, "Tapioca Maltodextrin, Propylene Glycol Monostearate, Cellulose Gel..." Castiel struggles, while he glanced down at the ingredients on the box that are partly hidden by Dean's thumb. 

"Well... Yeah... So— what do you taste?"

"It has no taste, It seems I've been robbed of its flavoring."

"Poor guy." Dean slides his hand down and squeezes Castiel's fingers.

...

Castiel squeezes back as he continues to be fed the ice cream bites by Dean's daring fingers, he nipped the skin a few times but nothing but little love bites.

Dean didn't protest, he thought it was cute how the angel was so eager to chew every bite.

...

The dibs were soon finished off, the empty container sitting between them, and Dean's doing that wheel tapping thing again, to the point Castiel hears _that_ over the dialogue of the movie.

Castiel looks again at the couple beside them, he needed more guidance, this night is escalating for everyone but them, even the elderly bunch on Dean's side are at least leaning close.

Meanwhile the youthful pair didn't believe in silly things like 'personal space'.

Castiel has a realization right there that _This is too far away._

There is space between him and Dean, too much of it, they were holding hands but Dean eventually pulled away and left his hand cold.

He takes a breath of air and his hand creeps closer and closer to Dean between his shaky breathing.

It's not until Castiel lays a hand and his thumb is massaging at Dean's thigh that he becomes jittery, jumping in his seat.

Initially Castiel never planned for that reaction, it was just to get Dean to look at him, but it appears that he got the attention of more than he bargained for.

Horrible actor or not, Dean convinced Castiel he was unbothered by smiling.

Castiel ran right into it, there was no doubt or accusation on his tongue to bring into the space they shared. 

"What?" Dean whispers.

"Dean, look what they're doing."

Dean leans in for the second time, seeing the teenagers beside them now cuddling up against each other, and as sweet as that looks, it's not exactly cold outside, July is a hot month.

"Okaaaay, you really looking at future 16 and pregnant over there for the perfect example? Sure that's the best idea?"

"I trust a teenage girl in her experimental years is more knowledgeable than a 3 billion year old celestial being."

"So am I, I've dated a lot of people, why can't I be your teenage girl?... Butbeing serious here, Cas, there's no right way to uh—..."

Castiel turns to face Dean. "No right way?" He questions.

"Yeah, there's no correct way to date, we just kinda let things come naturally."

"I see."

Dean holds up his finger, telling Castiel _one sec _before reaching down and unlacing his boots, removing them and kicking up his feet on the seat, shifting to where his back is pressing into the side door.

He opens his arms and parts his legs to welcome Castiel's chest and hips.

Castiel unhooks his seatbelt and wriggles himself into Dean's arms and hips between his legs.

"Happy _now_?" Dean asks, a hint of complaint in his choice of tone.

"I am." Castiel confirms, before closing his eyes momentarily, snuggling into Dean's chest, twisting and turning until he gets his desired position.

Bodies are strange, 4 long limbs that can get stuck in places, they cramp, Castiel thinks to himself _What good are they? _But if he didn't have an arm it meant no hand to hold Dean's and surely his hand would get very lonely.

Castiel's desired position was getting as close to Dean as possible to where he had little breathing room, leaving Dean's thighs twitching and sweating as his hips rub between them to keep warm, not that it's a cold night.

"Cas...Nngh—" Dean freezes, his cheeks heating and his breath becomes hot and heavy.

Castiel purposely grinds into the hunter, pretending he's watching the movie screen but he's too focused on the hot breath against his cheek and how Dean trembles below him.

"Something bothering you?" Castiel asks, pretending he doesn't feel Dean's hard on stabbing him in the stomach, he knows the feeling, he understood the bodies natural responses, he had his own after all, his own body and all the equipment, even if he didn't know how to use it all just yet.

"All good." Dean swallows.

...

They continue to watch the movie in peace, Dean every once in awhile rubs Castiel's back, ignoring how bad he's sweating, he'd love nothing more than to rid his body of all 3 layers but they're in public.

Castiel sighs, sliding a hand to cup the spot that keeps jabbing him in the stomach, Castiel's attentive with it, now rubbing and sliding it between his fingers.

Dean jolts and stomps a foot into the leather, he's ready to make a noise, but it comes out as a "Ku—" Like a baby trying to talk, Dean couldn't believe something so small and childish escaped from his lips.

Castiel liked it, that sound Dean made, so he decides he'll do it again, soft strokes, tantalizing Dean.

Dean's full attention is no longer on some horror flic playing on a large sheet.

No, his gaze, all of it, is on Castiel, waiting to see what he'll do next, he's shifting in his seat uncomfortably, not really moving at all, it's hard to with a 170 pound angel on top of him, one that clearly wanted him to _stay_ there.

"W-What gives?" Dean breathes out through gritted teeth, hand gripping against the door for some leverage, he's still not sure if he wants to move or not.

"Shhh, watch the movie." Castiel doesn't stop, he shows no emotion, every muscle in his face is relaxed, soft eyes trained on the screen.

Dean rests his head against the side door, thinking about tonight, tonight counts as their 3rd date, sure they've known each other since orientation 3 years ago but...

It's not as if the two are unfamiliar with each other, still. Dean questions if this is what he wants, a relationship with the angel... But then he had to remind himself of the ticket stub tucked safely in his pocket that beats with his palpitating heart.

Was that even a debate at this point?What's stopping him? Castiel is perfect, everything Dean wants in a guy, there's a _tiny_ age gap but as the saying goes that with age comes wisdom, Castiel was pretty clueless with everything. _More like Wis-Dumb._ Dean thought to himself.

They were mentally the same age, so what if Castiel got a front row seat to watch the creation of all things. That was a long time ago.

"I can stop, if that is what you want." Castiel rubs a little slower, he can already read Dean's thoughts, it's cheating to do something like that, but he is genuinely concerned.

"What's gotten into you? Seriously, this is a leap, a giant one, you don't— I always thought I'd be the one to make a move here."

"It's true that on the first date you get to first base, the second date is second, and the third is fifth base."

"You mean t-third?"

Dean whines softly in the back of his throat and thrusts shallowly against Castiel's palm, too embarrassed to outwardly tell him to continue.

"It is fifth base."

He wants it, badly, he's sure it could be read in his body language and when his voice faltered, how could Castiel not know, but truthfully, Castiel knew ten minutes ago.

Every part of Dean is a mess, he didn't know how to say it, how to encourage the angel, just that his hand feels so good on him that he'd love to feel his direct touch, not over his jeans.

Castiel remained collected and controlled, slow moving, but he is moving. _WHY IS HE MOVING_ Dean whines again, desperate fingers digging into shoulders not his own.

"W-Who told you this, huh?"

"My brother." Castiel replies flatly, saying: _no surprise there_.

Dean laughs, it's loud and the cars beside them hear it, partly from having a bone to pick with Castiel's older brother since they met, but it comes to no surprise for Dean either that Gabriel is offering Castiel crappy dating advice.

"Well what happened to first base and second? We just skipping bases now?" Dean's laugh turns into shaking and long breaths, he really doesn't know what to do with himself at this point

Castiel tilts his head, staring up at the roof of the car, losing himself in thought for a moment. "We held hands, that would count as first base, second base would be—"

"You kiss me." Dean finishes Castiel's sentence, not entirely sure that's what he'd say, but either way he finished it.

Castiel stops, his palm is lifted, he uses it to support himself, standing it beside Dean's shoulder, his right comes up to grab Dean's cheek, brushing the skin with his thumb, then it slides down to pull on Dean's bottom lip and lets go.

"Cas..." Dean breathes softly, he's ready to succumb to the angel's gentle gaze, soft thrusts and the nights uncertainty.

"Dean..." Castiel whispers.

So close, Dean can taste him, he shuts his eyes, awaiting the angel to plant one.

Then...

!!!

"FUCK!" Dean yelps.

Castiel did it with a force so strong he almost gave Dean a mini concussion, he knew the angel didn't know his own strength but damn, you'd think they were a pair of male rams butting heads on a fucking mountain.

His head is throbbing, Dean's head is throbbing, for a second he forgot where they were and his own name, his world is spinning and Castiel's face is blurring like a dirty camera lenses.

"Dean! DEAN!" Castiel screams.

Oh, that's what it was.

Dean reaches a hand up to clutch the spot, rubbing out the bruise he's sure to have in the morning.

"Fuck, Cas, first you bust a window, now my lip, you're on a roll."

"Dean! I'm sorry!" Castiel panics, he's ready to reach into Dean's pocket for his phone and dial an ambulance, he's so distraught he forgot he could heal him.

"It's okay." Dean replies, voice atremble and an octave higher to show he's sweet on the mistake, he wouldn't hold Castiel to something like that, he got too excited, he always does. "I forgive you."

Castiel tries to get off and back into his own space, feeling like he screwed everything up and he tried so hard.

Dean held him there, fingers wrapped around the fold of his arms.

"I said I forgive you."

"Dean, I—"

Dean slides up to where he's sitting, cups Castiel's cheeks and pulls him into his lap, this awkward try-hard angel is who he loves, Dean can't deny him even in a little pain.

"Here."

Dean leans in, but seeing Castiel's eyes wide open in terror from what he'd done is enough to throw off his game, so he takes his thumb and index and pulls down on Castiel's eyelids like shutting a pair of curtains, efficiently. He sighed.

Dean nods his head, sure of himself now, he kisses Castiel, It's not long or a short kiss, somewhere in the middle ground, but it made Castiel relax, he slowed his breathing and hummed into Dean's lips.

Soon Dean pulled away and felt a stinging from an unfamiliar warmness that's not his own top lip brushing his bottom, his busted bottom lip really stung and made Dean hiss soon as their lips separate.

"Hmm, Cas, don't listen to you brother, if we listened to everything our brothers said we'd be their little clone, we have our own minds here."

"I guess you're right." Castiel sighs. 

"So let things come naturally, don't got to rush anything with me, I'm fine with whatever." Dean caresses the angel's cheek, gingerly, licking his lips, the stinging returns but just for a second, making Dean wince.

Castiel feels a weight being lifted, a weight he gave himself at the very beginning, pretending he had a lightness in his step.

However, the reality was he put a lot of pressure on himself to make this the perfect night for Dean, maybe one worth a fourth date, although Castiel is unsure if there's a sixth base. Perhaps it goes to twenty. The angel strays.

"Fine with what ever?" Castiel questions.

"Fine with what.e.v.e.r."

Castiel smiles and nuzzles Dean's hand.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I think I want to lay with you and watch this movie."

"Yeah, she dies so..."

"Dean!"

"Kidding, kidding, never even seen this movie, I have no idea what I'm talking about." Dean snorts.

Dean slides back down into the spot he was before, adjusting his back to get comfortable then pulls the angel down on top of him, nuzzling his soft cheek and holding him close.

"I put the ticket at the back of my shoe, like you and Sam do with your knives, easier to kill monsters."

"Say that a little louder, let's get the security knocking on our not-window for not having sex."

Castiel chuckles, It's quiet and into Dean's shirt but the vibrations on his chest tell Dean he made the angel laugh at his pleasantry.

"You're amazing, always surprising me."

"Like a human version of a joy buzzer."

Castiel's thoughts question: ’_what_? But he replies with "Yes." Too tired to ask.

Dean taps his fingers in synch with the suspenseful soundtrack playing through the speakers, all along Castiel's back until they travel to his neck and Dean pinches the nape lightly, causing Castiel to kick and squirm, more laughing.

"I'll keep it forever, will always remind me of tonight, my first momento."

Dean grins at that, and how Castiel has pronounced it as 'Mom-Men-Toe' every attempt at saying the word, but he's not ready to correct the angel yet, just a few more times, then he'll get sick of it—probably not.

"Well, ticket or no ticket, I wont be forgetting this date, you left a long lasting concussion—I MEAN! IMPRESSION!" Dean loses it in laughter.

"You did that on purpose." Castiel deadpans.

Dean continues to laugh uncontrollably, It's a forest fire 0% contained, that's what it felt like, there was no end, bubbling up in his stomach and bursting out of his mouth and the tears streaming down his cheeks couldn't even put it out.

"Dean!"

“HAHAHAHA!” That man’s poor stomach, it flips and flops as he squeezes his ribs, but he glares up at Castiel with a confidence that he just unintentionally made the best damn joke ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I’m really new to this site so the format is still confusing for me but I’ll adjust. Hehe.


End file.
